


Treating you right

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Marcos and Annalise have a brother sister talk





	Treating you right

“James Riley was a dickhead”Marcos told his sister 

“Glad you convinced me to not go out with him”Annalise tells him 

“Well it’s a good thing you had me by your side sis”Marcos says to his sister 

“Are you ever planning on telling Rosie how you feel about him?”Marcos asked her 

“Maybe one day”Annalise said 

“What are you gonna do about Adrian?”Marcos questioned her 

“I don’t know if my future will include him or not but I do like him”Annalise said to her brother 

“Does Adrian make you happy?”Marcos looked up at her 

“He does in ways I never thought were possible”Annalise said

“As long as he’s treating you right and making you happy that’s all I care about”Marcos tells her


End file.
